


The Case for Borrowed Underwear and Morning-After Pancakes

by toutcequonveut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Comic, Digital Art, FTM Harry Potter, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Partial Nudity, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutcequonveut/pseuds/toutcequonveut
Summary: COMIC: Harry and Draco have just Done the Deed for the first time. After a truly fantastic night, Harry wakes up alone in bed and wonders where Draco has wandered off to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 154
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	The Case for Borrowed Underwear and Morning-After Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #180: Person A and B are standing in the kitchen the morning after their first time. Person B’s making pancakes wearing only Person A’s old, baggy shirt and underwear. Person A then hugs Person B from behind and Person B playfully complains that the pancakes will burn if Person A keeps distracting them.
> 
> I was originally not going to sign up till later, but this prompt slapped me across the face and then drew itself in a matter of 4-6 hours. Thank you so much for the inspiration, dear prompter!

  


Bonus 1: The Pancakes  


Bonus 2: What does the shirt that Draco nicked from Harry say?  


Bonus 3: What does the underwear that Draco nicked from Harry say?  


**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this comic: Harry owns an underwear company, so these are all Harry James, LLC originals  
> (I kinda want a Nice Bassilisk pair tbh)
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
